the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Deathshade
Deathshade (real name Abel Walker) is a former British Special Operations soldier turned assassin. He is considered a "Ghost", with various rumors surrounding the man. As of 2019, because of his secrecy he has basically become a legend in the world of the military and espionage, with many people doubting whether he even exists. Biography Early life Born in on July 25, 1977, in Hereford, England, Abel Walker had a rough childhood: his father was battling cancer at the time he was born and he soon died after Abel's second birthday. This traumatized him and left him wondering about the mortality of man. His mother Marilena later died of a heart attack years later. Despite these tragedies, Abel lived on to become a bright young man during his high school and college years. After college, he enlisted in the British Army, where he served during the Gulf War. There, he met, dated, and married British Army medic Caroline Walker. While in the military, Abel soon became a father to quintuplets: Georgina, Bart, Mitchell, Octavia and Estella Walker. He went on military leave to take care of them. Tragedy soon struck again for Abel: during a mission in Ramadi, Iraq, in 2012, Abel, who was serving alongside his brother Jonas, was on patrol with the British Army when Jonas was shot and killed by a sniper. Abel was able to kill the sniper, albeit sustaining heavy injuries in the process. He left the military as a result. After leaving the military, Abel suddenly went off the grid, but not before informing his wife and children that he was on a "business trip." He was not heard from until late 2018-early 2019, when he suddenly reemerged under the name Deathshade. Deathshade Initially a hitman, Deathshade became a scourge across East Asia, Europe and the Middle East. He initially targeted pirate captains, terrorist leaders, and drug smugglers. However, as the years went by he expanded his targets to include crime lords, corrupt politicians and businessmen, and even corrupt military officials. By 2019, Deathshade wasn't just a hitman, but a bounty hunter, making a living by catching and/or killing notorious criminals and the heads of terrorist organizations. Deathshade became a man shrouded in mystery: because he operated in the shadows, nobody knew anything conclusive about the man called Deathshade. At this point, Deathshade became a legend: he'd been credited with at least forty kills over the course of two years. He was so good at hiding, a vast majority of the world doubted his very existence. Rivalries TBA Killing El Toro After settling their differences and putting aside their petty rivalries, Corvus, Deathshade, and Black Manta formed an alliance with Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders against The Eternals. However, they ran afoul of Task Force Anubis, a counterterrorism task force that also sought ot dismantle the cartel. This led to a race between the anti-cartel alliance and Anubis: while Anubis was seeking to capture major heads of the Eternals alive, Corvus, Deathshade, Black Manta, Edward and all their friends were seeking to kill them. This came to a head when both the alliance and the CIA encountered Ramon Hurtado. Corvus and Black Manta, wanting to torture Hurtado before killing him, kidnapped his daughter and threatened to kill her if Ramon did not surrender to them. Ramon feigned compliance, only to attack them after Ramon's daughter tried to escape and steal Corvus' gun. This led to a brutal fistfight which led to Corvus killing Ramon, with help from Edward Maglio. Personal details Personality As a soldier, Abel/Deathshade was a dedicated fighter, who served his country with dignity. He was considered by many to be a patriot, a man who valued his country and was willing to give anything for the well-being of the nation of his birth. As Deathshade, Abel was a cold, callous person: he killed without a second thought, and according to some he "enjoyed" killing: people who'd claimed to have encountered him told stories of how he refused to differentiate between a rat or a human-he would just love to watch things die. Deathshade was also very dedicated: he took his assignments as a hitman/bounty hunter seriously and would stop at nothing to complete an assignment. Physical appearance Abel is described as a man in his forties-fifties with graying black hair and jade green eyes. He stands at 5'10" and weights approximately 240 lbs. Habits and beliefs Abel has a habit of praying at least three times a day, which has led to allegations that Abel is Muslim. However, he has strongly denied these claims, maintaining instead that he is a Baptist Christian, having come to faith in Jesus Christ at the age of 30. However, he has some very heterodox views about certain doctrines. He is critical of the King James Only movement, a branch of Christianity that maintains the King James translation of the Bible is the only perfect Word of God, frequently arguing that the movement is a cult that seeks to put an omnipotent, Holy God in a man-made box (therefore committing the sin of idolatry). He still reads the King James Bible, though. He is also convinced that, due to the teachings of the Muslim god Allah, that Allah is actually Satan and Muslims unknowingly worship the Devil. Skills and abilities Skills *'Marksman': Due to his experience as a sniper in the British Army, Abel/Deathshade is a very good shot: he has been known to kill people from miles away. *'Situational Awareness': Abel/Deathshade possesses hyper-awareness, which allows him to make detailed observations of everything around him. As Deathshade, this has helped hi mgreatly when it comes to evading enemies. *'Hand-to-hand combat': Abel has been able to use his British Army training to bear as a veteran fighter, having defeated nearly every single enemy in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled in the art of Eskrima, Krav Maga, Keysi Fighting Method, Silat, *'Firearms handling: '''Abel/Deathshade has showcased extensive knowledge in the use and functionality of any firearm. He has been known to fire two pistols, hodling one upside-down at one point. *'Multilingualism': Abel/Deathshade is multilingual, being able to speak multiple languages fluently, including (but not limited to) Mandarin, French, Russian, German, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Hebrew, Malay, and even Latin. Weapons and equipment Weapons *'Remington ACR: This rifle is one of Deathshade's signature weapons. He usually uses it with a variety of configurations, but his most notable ones are a suppressor (for stealth ops), a grenade launcher, and a variety of optics. *FN SCAR: Another one of Deathshade's signature weapons, also commonly used with an assortment of attachments and modifications. *'''SCAR PDW: A short-barreled PDW version of the FN SCAR used by Deathshead in various situations. *'FN Ballista': This sniper rifle has been used by Deathshead on many occasions for sniping. *'RSASS': This is another sniper rifle that has been used by Deathshead on many occasions for sniping. *'Taurus Judge': This is one of Deathshade's revolvers of choice. He keeps it in a glove box in his personal vehicle for protection against carjackers. *'Taurus Raging Judge': A variant of the Taurus Judge used by Deathshade on many occasions during his missions against The Eternals in Venezuela. *'Taurus PT92': This is a smaller caliber pistol used by Deathshade during his war on The Eternals. *'M4 carbine': This assault rifle was used by Deathshade a variety of different times, its most notable use being a gunfight against The Eternals in a small Venezuelan village. *'M1A SOCOM 16': This battle rifle was used for sniping on multiple occasions. Two versions of the M1A SOCOM 16 were used: one was a variant with a black composite stock, and another possessed a CQB stock. Equipment TBA Gallery Masked Abel Walker.png|Closeup of Deathshade Richard Armitage as Abel Walker.jpg Abel Walker in combat.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Allies